


Sing-shouting

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS, apart from that one fic, i don't think i can write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Warning: This entire story is written in caps lock because harry is being a jerk and won't come into the next room, you have been warned.Harry is in a singing mood.





	Sing-shouting

**Author's Note:**

> One last chance to leave, if caps lock is a bane of your existence.   
> All others welcome, feel free to comment, with compliments, criticism and prompts for when this OTP challenge is done :)

LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMOORE   
LET IT GO! LET IT GOO   
TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!

"HARRY POTTER STOP SINGING LET IT GO FOR ONE SECOND"  
"BUT YOU LOVE MY SINGING"  
"THE FIRST COUPLE OF TIMES BUT YOU'VE SUNG THAT SONG AT LEAST 50 TIMES TODAY"  
"SHALL I SING SOMETHING ELSE-A"  
"DID YOU JUST MAKE AN ELSA PUN POTTER"  
"INDEED I DID MALFOY"  
"CAN YOU JUST COME HERE SO I DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ANY MORE"  
"NO IM BUSY"  
"THE READERS AREN'T GONNA WANT TO READ A WHOLE STORY ABOUT US SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER"  
"WHAT?!"  
"NOTHING, JUST PICK ANOTHER SONG TO SING"  
"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN"  
"HARRY!"  
"FINE FINE. WHAT SONGS DO YOU LIKE THEN"  
"GET IN HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU"  
"GUESS IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO GUESS THEN"  
"I KNOW YOU ARENT BUSY, JUST COME IN HERE SO I CAN STOP SHOUTING"  
"I DON'T LIKE YOUR TILTED STAGE, THE GAMES YOU MADE ME PLAY"  
"IS THAT TALYOR SWIFT"  
"THATS A NO THEN"  
"OBVIOUSLY"  
"SWISH SWISH BISH"  
"YOU ARE A MENACE"  
"DON'T WORRY, ABOUT A THING, CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT"  
"LIES!"  
"OH LIGHTEN UP DRAY, ITS A NICE SONG"  
"STILL LIES THOUGH"  
"ITS THE BEST POP SONG'  
"THATS A PARODY"  
"GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT,   
OH PROBLEM"  
"I GOT ONE LESS PROBLEM WITHOUT YA"  
"I GIVE UP ON YOU"  
"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE"  
"I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES'  
"TO TELL YOU IM SORRY"  
"FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART"  
"THATS NOT HOW THE LYRICS GO HARRY"   
"THE VERSES ARE ALL MIXED UP"  
"WELL YOU SING A SONG THEN"  
"FINE I WILL"  
"GO ON THEN"  
"IM GOING"  
"YOU GOT SOMETHING I NEED"  
"OHH I LIKE THIS SONG"  
"COME HERE AND SING IT THEN"  
"IN THIS WORLD FULL OF PEOPLE THERES ONE KILLING ME"  
"...FINE"  
"TOGETHER!"   
"YOU GOT SOMETHING I NEED"  
"IN THIS WORLD FULL OF PEOPLE THERES ONE KILLING ME"  
"AND IF WE ONLY DIE ONCE HEY"  
"I WANNA DIE WITH YOU"


End file.
